Naruto generations
by Andrew Uchiha
Summary: 20 years after the war against Tobi and Madara, the former nine rookis have gotten married and have there children. Now watch them as they go from being in the academy to the new heroes of Konohagakure.


**So people this is my first story I hope you like it forgive any mistakes please.**

**Chapter one: The Kids**

It's been 20 years after the forth shinobi war. Naruto married Hinata and is now the Hokage; Sasuke who married Sakura is now Anbu leader. Sai married Ino and is now taking care of the shop. The rest of the nine rookies have also made their lives. And now all of them are going to say their goodbyes to their sons and daughters because is their first day in the ninja academy.

**Uzumaki house **

Naruto walked over to his children ´´well kids this is your first day in the academy all though you are already great shinobis this will be a great experience for you´´ he said smiling at his children.´´ yeah dad will be the best ninjas in this whole village´´ said the young boy to his father. ´´okay Hinaru make me proud´´ Naruto said to his son. Hinaru was now 5 years old, he had dark blue hair just like his mom. He had clear lilac eyes which reflect his mother's byakugan, he wore a jumpsuit like his dad used to but it was red and standard black shinobi sandals. He had already learned the shadow clone jutsu and his grandfather's flying thunder god jutsu earning him the title of red flash at his young age. ´´ Dad don't worry we will be fine´ ´said his young daughter. ´´ I know make sure your brother doesn't get in to trouble okay´´ said Hinata walking over to them. Hinata stared at her daughter she was 5 years old too and she had long blond hair that ended at her mid back. She had a black hooded jacket and some black tights and standard shinobi sandals. ´´Don't worry mom I'll make sure of it´´ she replied smiling. ´´Okay get going to the academy and you ´´ said Hinata pointing at Naruto ´´ you have to get going to the hokage´s tower or you´ll be late ´´ she said escorting them to the door.´´ okay Hinata-chan ´´ answered Naruto putting his hands on her hips pulling her close to him as he gave her a goodbye kiss.

´´Bye mom´´ said both of her children.´´ okay kids see you later love you´´ said Hinata and got a ´´love you too´´ in reply from all three of them as they left.

**Meanwhile in the Nara house **

´´Shikamaru get up you have to take Shiki to the academy today, is her first day´´ said the blond Sunagakure Kunoichi to her husband.´´ Shikamaru´´ she screamed at him making him jump of the bed.´´ Fine am up geez´´ troublesome woman he whispered, next thing he knew he was smacked in the head by his wife Temari ´´ I love you too´´ he said walking to the bathroom to clean up Temari giggled at the him. A few minutes later Shikamaru was in his daughter's room´´Hey Shiki wake up is time to get ready for the academy´´ he whispered at her ear. ´´ OH I over slept ´´ was the next thing he heard as he fell of the bed. This is not my day he thought to himself.´´ well hurry up I'll wait for you in the kitchen´´ said her dad walking out of her room. Shiki rapidly got up for her sitting position on her bed and went to her closet picking up a tank-top shirt with a fisher net undershirt some grey tights and some standard black ninja sandals. She then brushed her long jet black hair setting it up in too 4 ponytails like her mother does. She then walked over to the mirror looking at her green eyes ´´ okay ready to go ´´ she said smiling. While she was getting ready, her dad had already gotten to the kitchen. Temari turned around after feeling Shikamaru´s arms wrapped around her waist, Shikamaru then places a soft kiss on her lips.´´ Good morning to you too honey´´ said a giggling Temari. A little while later the young Nara girl walked to the kitchen and sat down and ate her breakfast.´´ hey dad we have to get going I need to catch up to Ino´´ said Shiki to her dad while walking to the door. ´´ What's the hurry we still have a couple of minutes before it starts´´ said Shikamaru.´´ Cause I want to talk to my friends and look for boys´´ she said smiling. ´´ Oh what a drag´´ he said ´´ Just go already´´ said temari pushing them out. Okay Tema-chan´´ said Shikamaru to his wife placing yet again a kiss on her lips. ´Eww stop doing that´´ screamed Shiki.

**Meanwhile in the Yamanaka house **

Ino woke up and walked down stairs to look for her dad.´´I knew you would be here´´ she said looking at her dad. Sai smiled at his daughter with a plain expression.´´ good morning Ino-chan. Said Sai. ´´Good morning dad´´ she replied kissing him on the cheek. ´´ Your breakfast is on the table´´ he informed her. Okay dad, so are you going with me to the academy? She asked him curiously. ´´ No am staying here to work on the store´´ he said smiling plainly.´´ okay dad´´ Ino said looking a bit sad ´´ your mom would be proud of you Ino – chan. Well dad am leaving I´ll be back later okay.

So this is just the first part of the introduction I decided to separate them but next comes the Uchihas and the rest of the of the families


End file.
